This work deals with the study of Glia Maturation Factor, a high molecular weight protein originally detected in the brain that has the ability to enhance the phenotypic expression of glioblasts in culture. A study has been conducted on the distribution of this factor in various cells and in various organs. Plans are being made to prove that the maturation effect of this factor is intrinsic to the protein itself and not secondary to other parameters of cell culture.